Ta vraie nature
by lap7
Summary: Winry avait prévu de prendre une pause déjeuner près de la rivière. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie... Traduction d'un oneshot


**Ta vraie nature**

**Ecrit par Haraamis (et traduit par mes soins)**

L'air chaud, épais et lourd, l'enveloppait doucement alors qu'elle descendait le chemin graveleux qui menait à la rivière. Le soleil lui brûlait la peau sans pitié et elle désirait atteindre rapidement la ligne d'arbres qu'elle apercevait au loin. Elle plissa les yeux, et s'essuya le front puis pressa le pas. Le petit sac qui contenait son déjeuner et une bouteille d'eau se balançait à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait attendu toute la matinée avec impatience de pouvoir déjeuner à l'ombre fraîche des arbres près de la rivière.

Cependant, quand elle eût atteint son coin préféré situé sous un gros érable, elle le trouva occupé. C'était Ed, affalé sur le dos, simplement habillé d'un short et d'un maillot sans manches. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, c'était à peine si on percevait un soupir. Il semblait endormi.

En faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, Winry s'approcha plus près aussi silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre l'écorce rude de l'arbre et y appuya sa tête avec soulagement. La rivière étendait son long ruban d'eau scintillante en contrebas, la course de l'eau émettant un bruit régulier. Une brise s'éleva de l'eau et balaya son visage brûlant dans une fraîche caresse. Elle regarda Ed avec un sourire alors que le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches blondes sur son visage.

Elle trouvait un peu étrange qu'il se trouve précisément à cet endroit à ce moment, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi tard et elle n'allait pas perturber une sieste bien méritée.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de fixer les gens ? »

La voix de Ed la sortit de ses pensées, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Il n'avait pas bougé. Depuis quand était-il éveillé ?

« Je pensais que tu étais endormi. » répondit-elle

Il ouvrit un œil et renversa la tête pour la regarder.

« Alors tu m'espionnes ? »

Winry en resta bouche bée. « Non, bien sûr que non ! Seulement je… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Ca aurait pu être n'importe quoi ! »

« Je savais que c'était toi. »

Sa voix était calme, impassible, mais un léger sourire s'étira aux coins de ses lèvres. Ce qui la rendit soupçonneuse. Et… curieuse.

« Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Ton odeur. »

« Mon… odeur ? Pardon ? Winry cligna des yeux, décontenancée, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Sa première réaction fut de vérifier l'odeur de ses aisselles, ce qui était ridicule bien sûr. Elle résista facilement à cette soudaine impulsion, mais espérait que rien ne s'était vu sur son visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il avait roulé sur le ventre et la regardait d'un air narquois, le menton posé sur ses avant-bras croisés devant lui.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait ignoré, mais cette fois-ci elle était trop curieuse. Elle fut tentée de simplement lui jeter un regard furieux mais elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Alors pour une fois elle essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il avait éveillé sa curiosité. « Alors, à quoi elle ressemble mon odeur ? » demanda-t'elle avec un sourire.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son sourire s'étira et une lueur espiègle passa dans ses yeux. Oh, elle connaissait bien ce regard. Généralement ça voulait dire qu'il allait la taquiner ou se moquer d'elle. Elle avait l'habitude d'essayer de l'en empêcher autant qu'elle pouvait. C'était un des jeux auxquels ils jouaient étant enfants. Elle réussit à prendre l'air sévère. « Edwad Elric, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire. »

Bien que son petit sourire se soit effacé, Ed n'avait pas l'air désolé pour autant. Il soutint son regard silencieusement, toujours visiblement amusé ; puis il haussa les épaules et se retourna sur le dos, regardant les branches bougeant doucement au dessus d'eux.

Winry attendit un peu, se demandant s'il allait lui répondre ouvertement, mais comme il ne disait rien, elle n'insista pas. Elle était toujours curieuse, mais quelque chose la retenait de demander. Finalement elle commença à s'occuper de son déjeuner. Elle était habituée aux sautes d'humeur d'Ed mais elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser gâcher ce repos bien mérité. Elle ouvrit son sac avec précaution, pour ne rien renverser. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle faillit ne pas entendre les mots soufflés derrière elle.

« Tu sens la maison. »

Elle arrêta son mouvement et le regarda avec surprise. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Ed s'était de nouveau retourné sur le ventre, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Elle parvint à se reprendre et leva les sourcils en souriant d'un air narquois. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais partager ? »

« Winry ! » Il la regarda d'un air choqué, et elle ne put se retenir de rire.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais je vais pouvoir de donner à manger à cette distance. » Elle tapota l'herbe à côté d'elle et rit de bon cœur en voyant à quelle vitesse Ed s'était relevé pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ils mangèrent, leurs épaules se frôlant pendant que Winry parlait de sa journée. Ed mangeait et écoutait, lançant un mot par-ci par-là. Quand ils eurent fini ils restèrent assis dans un confortable silence, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Winry fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie pour la seconde fois de la journée quand Ed glissa sur le côté et s'étendit, en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amie. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, confuse, et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de faire ça, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer l'élan de bonheur qui la parcourait.

Elle finit par poser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse ; de l'autre elle toucha les cheveux de Ed, chassant quelques mèches de son visage pour finalement enfouir sa main dans la chevelure blonde. Il ferma les yeux et Winry fixa son visage paisible avec émerveillement.

Cette fois-ci il ne se plaint pas.

Le temps passait mais Winry ne le remarquait pas. Elle s'en moquait. Elle se sentait pleinement satisfaite, assise là à jouer avec les cheveux de Ed ; la chaleur et le calme les enfermaient dans un paisible cocon. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Sa main s'arrêta quand elle sentit Ed tourner la tête et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsque le nez du garçon toucha la peau nue de son ventre. Une vague de chaleur la traversa de part en part. Elle sentait son souffle caresser sa peau, alors que sa propre respiration s'accélérait et que ses joues rosissaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire?

Elle le regarda, hypnotisée, alors qu'il était allongé, le visage tourné contre elle, les yeux toujours fermé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa main recommença à caresser ses cheveux, et il se serra un peu plus contre son ventre.

Après un petit moment il roula la tête de côté et leva les yeux vers elle. Avec la main de chair il attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Winry, la laissant glisser le long de ses doigts, l'enroulant pour la laisser glisser de nouveau. « L'huile et la graisse des automails, le métal, le savon et le lilas. C'est ça ton odeur. C'est l'odeur de notre maison. » Sa voix, basse et rauque était légèrement traînante.

« Ed… » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre. Il la regarda calmement. Elle vit tellement de vulnérabilité dans son regard que ça lui fit mal.

Finalement, Ed prit la main de Winry dans la sienne pour la retirer doucement de ses cheveux. Il s'assit et soupira. « Je dois y aller. Al m'attend. » Il toucha brièvement la joue de son amie du bout des doigts et lui offrit un des ses rares sourires authentiques. Pas un sourire narquois, ni un rictus, mais un vraie sourire.

Puis il se leva, et enleva deux brindilles et des feuilles sèches de ses vêtements. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, retrouvant son habituel sourire en coin. « Merci pour le repas. » Elle fit un signe de tête. Il se tourna pour partir, mais la regarda une dernière fois, en lui faisant signe. « A plus tard Winry. »

Elle fit un nouveau signe de tête et sourit. « A plus tard Ed. »

Elle le regarda partir, encore un peu étonnée. Sa silhouette diminua et s'effaça quand elle se rendit compte avec douleur de quelque chose, quelque chose qui la frappa à l'estomac comme un coup de poing, son cœur battant sourdement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Ils partaient une nouvelle fois.

Ils partaient, et Ed étaient venu lui dire aurevoir.

**FIN**


End file.
